Danh sách các tập
Danh sách các chương truyện theo tập và phần của bộ truyện Pokémon Đặc Biệt. |- style="background: #ADDFAD;" |Vol. 26 | *Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo *Swanky Showdown with Swalot *Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise *Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming *Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie *As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia | |- style="background: #ADDFAD;" |Vol. 27 | *Moving Past Milotic *Just My Luck...Shuckle *A Dust-Up With Dusclops *Chipping Away at Regirock *You Need to Chill Out, Regice *A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle *Skirting Around Surskit I *Skirting Around Surskit II *Sneaky Like Shedinja | |- style="background: #ADDFAD;" |Vol. 28 | *Sneaky Like Shedinja II *Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I *Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II *Cunning Kirlia *Susceptible to Sceptile *A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I *A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II *Standing in the Way with Starmie *Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! *Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow | |- style="background: #ADDFAD;" |Vol. 29 | *The Final Battle I *The Final Battle II *The Final Battle III *The Final Battle IV *The Final Battle V *The Final Battle VI *The Final Battle VII *The Final Battle VIII *The Final Battle IX *Epilogue | |- style="background: #F4DADA;" |Vol. 30 | *Stagestruck Starly *A Bevy of Bidoof *Extreme Luxio *Putting a Crimp in Kricketot *A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium *Honey for Combee *Belligerent Bronzor *Robust Rotom *Ring Around the Roserade I | |- style="background: #B0E0E6;" |Vol. 31 | *Ring Around the Roserade II *A Big Stink Over Stunky *Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone *Boogying with Buneary *Perturbed by Pachirisu *Crowded by Croagunk & Advanced on by Abra I *Crowded by Croagunk & Advanced on by Abra II *Knowledge of the Unown I *Knowledge of the Unown II | |- style="background: #F4DADA;" |Vol. 32 | *Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu I *Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu II *Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I *Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank II *Great Gible *Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas *Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune I *Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune II *A Skuffle with Skorupi | |- style="background: #B0E0E6;" |Vol. 33 | *Crafty Carnivine *Floatzel and Jetsam *Suffering Psyduck *Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I *Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II *Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III *Drifting Drifblim *Mirages of Mismagius I *Mirages of Mismagius II *Brash Bronzong I | |- style="background: #F4DADA;" |Vol. 34 | *Brash Bronzong II *Startling Staraptor *Hurrah for Rapidash *Grumpy Gliscor *Lucky Lucario I *Lucky Lucario II *Vexing Vespiquen & Unmanageable Mothim I *Vexing Vespiquen & Unmanageable Mothim II *Winning Over Wingull *Maddening Magby | |- style="background: #B0E0E6;" |Vol. 35 | *Showdown with Houndoom *Disagreeable Graveler *Striking Out Snover *To and Fro with Froslass *Cautious Clefairy *Licking Lickitung *Luring in a Lickilicky *Well Met, Weepinbell *Yikes, Yanmega! I *Yikes, Yanmega! II | |- style="background: #F4DADA;" |Vol. 36 | *Stopping Sableye *Getting Past Gastrodon *Outwitting Octillery *Tackling Tangrowth *Mixing It Up with Machamp *Bogging Down Quagsire *Besting Buizel I *Besting Buizel II *Cleaning Up Grimer *Encountering Elekid | |- style="background: #B0E0E6;" |Vol. 37 | *Shorting Out Electivire *Halting Honchkrow *Chancing Upon Chingling *High-tailing It from Haunter *Shunning Spiritomb *Creeping Away from Cradily *Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia I *Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia II | |- style="background: lightgrey;" |Vol. 38 | *Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia III *Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV *Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V *Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI *Leaping Past Lopunny *Deprogramming Porygon-Z *Getting the Drop on Gallade I *Getting the Drop on Gallade II *Clobbering Claydol *Interrupting Ivysaur | |- style="background: lightgrey;" |Vol. 39 | *Tackling Togekiss *Exit Empoleon *Cooling Off Heatran *Softening Up Kakuna *Uprooting Seedot *Outlasting Ledian *Dealing with Dragonite *Unplugging Rotom | |- style="background: lightgrey;" |Vol. 40 | *The Final Dimensional Duel I *The Final Dimensional Duel II *The Final Dimensional Duel III *The Final Dimensional Duel IV *The Final Dimensional Duel V *The Final Dimensional Duel VI *The Final Dimensional Duel VII *The Final Dimensional Duel VIII *The Final Dimensional Duel IX *The Final Dimensional Duel X *The Final Dimensional Duel XI | |- style="background: #E0D58C;" |Vol. 41 | *Out-Odding Oddish *Attaway, Aipom! *One Tough Togepi *Dealing With A Koffing Fit 8Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down *Fortunately for Feraligatr *Pleased as Punch With Parasect | |- style="background: #E5E5E5;" |Vol. 42 | *Raising the Stakes with Rhyperior *With a Little Help From Hitmonchan *It Takes Xatu to Tango *All About Arceus I *All About Arceus II *All About Arceus III *All About Arceus IV *All About Arceus V | |- style="background: dimgray;" |Vol. 43 | *All About Arceus VI *All About Arceus VII *All About Arceus VIII *All About Arceus IX *Fussing and Fighting *Choices *A Nickname for Tepig *Black's First Trainer Battle | |- style="background: lightgrey;" |Vol. 44 | *Lights, Camera...Action *An Odd Speech *Letting Go *Listening to Pokémon *Welcome to Striaton City!! *Their First Gym Battle *Battle at the Dreamyard | |- style="background: dimgray;" |Vol. 45 | *Wheeling and Dealing *Battle at the Museum *Defeating Stoutland *The Mystery of the Missing Fossil *A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense *Lost in the Big City *Big City Battles *The Case of the Missing Pokémon | |- style="background: lightgrey;" |Vol. 46 | *At Liberty on Liberty Garden *Sandstorm *To Make a Musical *Special Delivery *Battle on a Roller Coaster *Gigi's Choice *Unraveling Mysteries *A New Perspective *Growing Pains | |- style="background: dimgray;" |Vol. 47 | *Drawing Bridges *A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway *Fight in a Cold Climate *Mine Mayhem *Underground Showdown *Up in the Air *The Battle Within | |- style="background: lightgrey;" |Vol. 48 | *Museum Showdown *Finding Truth *Decisions, Decisions *School of Hard Knocks *With a Little Help from My Friends *A Lost Melody *The Beginning *Tooth and Claw | |- style="background: dimgray;" |Vol. 49 | *The Cold Hard Truth *A Cold Reception *Old Wounds *A Misunderstanding *The Lesson Ends Here *Will the Truth Come Out? *A Wretched Reunion | |- style="background: lightgrey;" |Vol. 50 | *Dream a Little Dream *Hallway Hijinks *Into the Quarterfinals *The Tournament Continues *The Shadow Triad *One Way or Another *Something Suspicious *True Friends Originally titled as Cold Hard Truth in the VIZ Mini-Volumes. | |- style="background: dimgray;" |Vol. 51 | *Something SuspiciousOriginally titled as Triple Threat in the VIZ Mini-Volumes. Not to be confused with the chapter title from the previous volume *Cold Hard Truth Originally titled as Homecoming in the VIZ Mini-Volumes. *Triple Threat Originally titled as The Power of Dreams in the VIZ Mini-Volumes. *Homecoming Originally titled as The Battle in the VIZ Mini-Volumes. *The Power of Dreams Originally titled as What Really Matters in the VIZ Mini-Volumes. *A Difficult Parting Originally titled as Truth Revealed in the VIZ Mini-Volumes. | |- style="background: lightgrey" |Vol. 52 | | |}